1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever handle structure for a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever handle structure of a lock in accordance with the prior art comprises a lever handle for rotating-a driving axial tube which drives a drive wheel of a latch bolt to rotate so that the latch tongue of the latch bolt is retracted inward, thereby opening the door plate. However, when the angle of rotation of the lever handle is too great, the latch bolt is subjected to the force directly, thereby breaking the latch bolt.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 398550, entitled xe2x80x9cImprovement of an Anti-Theft lock structurexe2x80x9d, discloses a locking plate 14 mounted on a square shaft of a handle 13. When the handle 13 is rotated, the wall of the locking plate 14 is rested on the post of the faceplate of the lock so that the handle 13 cannot be further rotated, thereby controlling the rotational angle of the handle 13. However, the locking plate 14 is not positioned so that it can be moved on the square shaft of the handle 13. When the locking plate 14 is moved on the square shaft of the handle 13 to an excessive extent, the locking plate 14 cannot be rested on the post of the faceplate of the lock so that the rotational angle of the handle 13 cannot be controlled efficiently. In addition, the driving axial tube rotated by the handle will easily deviate the direction of rotation or sway in an unstable manner during long-term utilization.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lever handle structure comprising:
a fixed disk having a first side and a second side, the fixed disk defining two positioning holes and an axial hole, the first side of the fixed disk provided with two spaced support members and: a positioning catch piece;
a driving axial tube rotatably mounted in the axial hole of the fixed disk and provided with an annular shoulder rested on the second side of the fixed disk, the driving axial tube having a first end protruding outward from the first side of the fixed disk and defining a guide slot and an annular groove;
a lever handle secured on a second end of the driving axial tube for rotating the driving axial tube;
a positioning catch ring secured on the first end of the driving axial tube to rotate therewith and rested on the first side of the fixed disk, the positioning catch ring having an inner wall provided with two opposite lock blocks each secured in the guide slot of the driving axial tube and having an outer wall defining an arcuate limit recess for slidably receiving the positioning catch piece of the fixed disk therein, the limit recess of the positioning catch ring having two distal ends each formed with a stop wall detachably rested on the positioning catch piece of the fixed disk for limiting rotation of the driving axial tube;
an elastic member secured on the first end of the driving axial tube and rested on the positioning catch ring, the elastic member having two ends each rested on the support member of the fixed disk;
an actuating ring secured on the first end of the driving axial tube to rotate therewith and rested on the elastic member; and
a positioning member secured in the annular groove of the driving axial tube to rotate therewith and rested on the actuating ring for preventing detachment of the actuating ring.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.